Egoísta
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Uno siempre quiere lo mejor para sì mismo, el dolor ajeno no es algo que deba importar demaciado ¿o si? ¿Vale la pena pisotar un sentimiento por una pasiòn? POV Hiei


**_Egoísta._**

Absurdo.

Sí, absurdo es la palabra que buscaba para ésta insufrible situación, que, francamente, ya me es insoportable.

Siempre pensé que cosas como estas, no le pasaban a criaturas como yo; que viven su existencia en soledad y desconfianza.

Debí comenzar a sospechar desde el momento en el que él, con esa actitud meramente amable, se acercó a mí, el ser maldito, buscando la amistad que me prodigó desde un principio.

Nunca la devolví, o al menos, viví engañado pensando en que no lo hacía.

Ahora que lo pienso, ese recuerdo duele más, porque creo que la herida en un corazón humano, se hace más grande. Esas yagas de lo que se pudo evitar, son las que más arden a la hora de la verdad.

No sé, ni quiero acordarme, cuándo fue que su esencia cambio y se aprovechó de la confianza que el alma sensible logró sobre mí. Porque me tomó en sus garras, y seduciéndome con encanto del infierno, me hizo suyo en la noche en que se liberó.

Y me liberé.

Por primera vez, estas manos callosas, que cargo con culpa, acariciaron un cuerpo con locura y frenesí. Esta boca grande que sólo sabía el uso de maldecir, conoció la maña de un beso, y con ello, la más descarada forma de amar.

Porque la sangre de mis ojos se fundió en el ámbar que sus pupilas forman en aquellos fondos claroscuros de cabellos plateados como la luna, y el misterio de sus cejas fruncidas al pensar.

Y creer que puedo sentir culpa, al recordar con ese deleite ya vivido, sus garras recorriendo los lugares más escondidos de éste, mi cuerpo maldito.

Ese demonio, humo de lujuria, demostró que mi esencia nunca fue prohibida en sus manos, o que simplemente, mi desahución, fue el aroma placentero que lo atrajo cual oro al avaro.

No miento al decir que fue egoísta al poseerme, pero no niego tampoco, que el placer dado por sus manos, sus labios, y la esencia viril que destila como sudor de cada unos de sus poros, me hizo sentir a mí, como ese egoísta, avaro, tacaño, porque quise más, sin importar el dolor.

No mi dolor, ni el suyo. Sino que la quebrante amargura que él, el cuerpo humano, sintió al ver que no le quería.

Es traumatizante y desdeñoso recordar el rostro ofuscado que buscó mi mirada de fuego, con aquel bosque florido y verde que hay en sus ojos. Y el fuego arrasa con la vegetación, así mismo hicieron mis pupilas con su bosque, selva, paraíso florido. Quemé todo con aquella frialdad. Sí, por primera vez, quemé todo indicio de vida verde, con las lágrimas que le provoque aquella nueva mañana, en la que nuestros cuerpos amanecieron desnudos en el mismo espacio.

¿Cómo explicar aquello? Peor aún ¿Cómo darle la cara cuando lo que en realidad sentía no era amor por él, sino aquella necesidad insaciable de una pasión tan carnal, que lastimaba?

Y ahí, recostado sobre su lecho, pegado a su cuerpo, con su piel palpando la mía…le di la espalda.

A veces no entiendo como es que pude soportar su llanto. Aunque, realmente estaba sorprendido. Yo había dormido con aquel zorro que ha tenido a tantos, y al amanecer, me encuentro con el fuego de una melena sobre mi pecho descubierto, quemándome con sus cosquillas, percibiendo la frescura diferente de otro aroma que no era con el que caí rendido en sueño.

No sé si sea correcto culparme, pero siento el remordimiento de mi acto a cada instante, porque, después de todo, el mal está hecho, y el remediarlo es algo que aún evado.

No lo he visto desde que huí de su habitación que siempre estuvo abierta para mí. Aún ahora, que no he regresado, él mira el cielo todos los días, esperanzado a que lo haga.

Sé que espera algo de mí, atarme en su amor, dejarme libre después de una excusa. Cualquier cosa con tal de que vuelva a su lado.

Pero para mí es difícil…

Nunca aprendí a querer, y no quiero comenzar ahora. Sobre todo porque no quiero romper más su frágil corazón.

Lamentablemente, mi decisión está tomada desde ese día.

Amo a quien no ama, y lastimo a quien sí lo siente…

¿No es paradójica la vida? Nadie obstine lo que desea, y lo que uno desea, está siempre al alcance de otro que puede restregar en cara nuestro anhelo.

¿Cuándo acabará ésta ruleta rusa?

En fin, ahora sé que soy patético, y que las habladurías nunca fueron ciertas.

Kurama no traiciona, es él el traicionado.

Y por su debilidad, y la mía, el más afectado de mi traición, ha sido él, quien me ha amado con locura desde siempre, y quien no se atreverá a soltarme si está en sus manos el no hacerlo.

Aún que eso duela más.

Porque sé que está decidido a dejar todo por mí, en un acto estúpido de desesperación.

Jamás volverá a la escuela, jamás volverá a estar rodeado de chicas, jamás volverá a abrazar a su madre…porque jamás volverá a ser Shuuichi.

Tal vez estoy haciendo más trampa de lo que debería, pero con mi habilidad, he podido leer aquel deseo tan profundamente guardado con firmeza dentro de su cabeza.

Dejará su cómoda vida, para pasar a ser lo que ya es todo para mí.

Y aunque suene cruel, e incluso cínico, sólo he estado esperando el momento en el que lleve aquel acto de "suicidio" de ese cuerpo escuetamente débil y humano, y que me brinde la devoción de mi capricho.

Por eso me siento aquí a esperar su fin.

Esperar y sólo esperar… a mi querido Youko Kurama…

* * *

Wiiiiiiiiiii, ¡lo terminé en menos de media hora! Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Jejeje, no sé en que genero quede esta historia, pero la verdad, me sentí inspirada para hacer este extraño (y patético) One Shot.

Últimamente he estado baja en autoestima, y siento que los demás obtienen lo que quiero, y sí, soy egoísta la desear que alguien se desprenda de su anhelo para poder ser ocupado por mí uu.

Eso suena como a Limosna, pero no me importa, a veces me duele más la soledad que la hipocresía.

Perdonen las palabras que he puesto arriba, pero es lo que siento en estos momentos, y es que a veces me siento como Hiei, solo, abandonado e incomprendido.

No sé de donde ha salido en mi cabeza el ser cruel con mi adorado Shuuichi Minamino, pero ahí está, prueba de que ese tipo de cosas le pasan a cualquiera, incluso al ser más perfecto en apariencia.

De todas formas, a veces pienso que el arrogante merece ese tipo de cosas, y aunque no lo acepten, el es así, arrogante en cierta forma.

En fin, me despido, pidiéndoles reviews y espero que les haya gustado esta mini historia.

**_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._**

**_Misao Malon._**

**_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez._**


End file.
